Golden City
by loatheyou100
Summary: As Jack and Hiccup end up stranded with nothing but a map to a myth and a moody black dragon, they try to track down the legendary city of gold. Based on The Road to El Dorado. Which I do not own. Same with HTTYD, ROTG, and other movies that will appear. (That you all probably know anyway.) Sorry for the terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Legend speaks of a city of gold._

_Carved by the Gods themselves, rewarding those who enter._

_But, those inside it were worried of thieves and murderers. So they stand guard, waiting for the day any trespassers should come._

_Waiting. Praying that no one does._

...

"Today, we set sail! In order to search for the new world. The world full of these vile little creatures." As the people cheered over the man's words, the creature in question just looked away glaring at the ground with it's piercing green eyes, narrowed into slits. The man just stared at it, with his own green eyes. The sooner he got rid of it, the better. But, until he found his way to the land with the vile little thing to guide him, he'd have to put up with it until he found it. As the sounds of their shouts went off and the man went to take a drink, the creature swapped it's tail at the cup, making it drip down the man's large red beard. He turned to the creature, who had a satisfactory glint in its eyes, to which the man glared.

"When you find that land, so help me Odin, your head will be hanging on my wall along with your brethren you damn dragon." It snorted, looking away, but still feeling worried. The man threw the cup at a nearby wanted poster, showing two faces. One of which, he was very familiar with.

...

As the dice rolled on the ground, it landed on a seven, causing two cheers to erupt.

"Seven!" The brunette one of the duo cheered, his green eyes full of joy. This was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hiccup would've done just fine though, as he had given up his name for the life he had now. He was a scrawny young man, dressed with a brown fur vest, a long-sleeved green shirt, with crisscross black stitching at a cut in the chest of the shirt, and brown lines at the ends of his sleeves. He wore dark green pants and even brown boots with fur trimmed at the top, typical of a Viking.

"Alright, yes! Way to go, partner!" His friend cheering, jumping and laughing at it. This was Jack Frost. Many people, of course, made fun of this name because of the affiliation to the spirit, Jokul Frosti. And, even more so because of his abnormal silver hair and blue eyes. And, if it weren't enough, he dressed in a blue sweater of some kind, and frost at the neck and end of the sleeves, painted of course by Hiccup, as Jack thought it was cool. He wore brown pants with white lines at the bottom of them, and preferred to wear no shows at all. The two were, of course, worlds apart when it came to personality. But, they had one thing in common; They were both enemies of Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast. One who was going away on a journey to find a new land, one with dragons like the one he caught, a Night Fury at that. Which is why we find them here, gambling away with his father's crew.

"Tons of gold for you, hey! Tons of gold for me, hey!" They started singing, celebrating at the fact that they had won once again, earning them the last of the crew members' gold. The leader of the crew, the one they were currently having a bit of gambling fun with, started calling for them.

"Tons of gold for you,"

"Hey."

"Tons of gold for me,"

"Hey!"

"Tons of gold for WE!"

"HEY!" They stopped, turning to the man who Hiccup surprisingly knew. Gobber.

"One more roll!" Hiccup looked over at Jack, who looked at him with an eyebrow raise and a smirk on his face, as Hiccup sighed and looked at him.

"Um, Gobber. See, the thing is-"

"You're broke!" Jack spitted out, Hiccup wincing at the loudness of it as Jack continued.

"You got nothing to bet with!" He said, Hiccup nodding.

"Yeah...that." Gobber looked at them.

"Oh really? Don't count me out yet, boys. I got this!" He said, taking out a map. Hiccup raised a brow, looking at it with a skeptical expression. Whereas Jack seemed like he saw potential in it, eyes shining with curiosity.

"A map?"

"A map?!" Gobber nodded.

"A map of the wonders of the New World. It's not where we're headed, but, not a bad place to go, probably." He said, as Jack walked up to it.

"Well, uh, let's-let's have a look, shall we?" He started muttering, tracing over the paths with his finger, then taking it, as Hiccup sighed, walking away, until Jack pulled him face first into the map.

"Hiccup, look!" Hiccup sighed, looking at them.

"Excuse us, for a moment, please." He said, straightening out the map again and looking at it, Jack looking at him.

"Hiccup, check it out. _El Dorado_. The city of gold. This could be our _destiny_. Our _fate_!" Jack proclaimed, as Hiccup just raised a brow at him.

"Jack, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice." He said, showing him said dice, as Jack pouted, causing the other to sigh in exhaustion.

"Oh no, not with the face." He made various expressions, Hiccup saying no to each of them, until the map was ripped out of their hands, Gobber looking at them.

"One more roll?" He asked, Hiccup looked at Jack, who shrugged and gave a smile, as Hiccup sighed, already shaking the dice with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"Alright, you're on-"

"Not," They stopped, looking at Gobber.

"With those. This time, we use my dice." He said, holding them out, Hiccup and Jack having similar looks of panic at them. Gobber raised a brow, almost as if he knew what they were up to.

"Do you have a problem with that, then?" He asked, as Hiccup stopped, glaring at Jack for a brief moment, who held up his hands in a 'don't-look-at-me' manner, then sighed, and nodded.

"No, no problems at all..." He said, before looking at Jack and making a cutthroat motion with his finger, Jack biting his bottom lip and shrugging. Hiccup sighed, rubbing the dice.

"C'mon, baby, papa needs that stupid map." He said, as Jack started walking around and around nervously, then stopping at some girls, smiling at them and winking, Hiccup looking at one woman, holding out his hand for her to blow on the dice, as she rejected it, causing him to sigh, and blow on them himself, then walked over, pulling Jack by the ear and glaring at him.

"Stop it." He said, Jack smiling, and shrugging. Hiccup then looked at the dice nervously, shaking them a little more.

"Show...me...seven!" He shouted, letting them go, as Jack looked on, biting his bottom lip again, wondering what'll happen. One of the dice showed a four, as the last one was still spinning. Hiccup closed his eyes, covered them with his hands and only hoping nothing would go wrong. And, finally...it landed on a three. The crowd gasped in amazement, as Hiccup dropped his hand slightly to see, then smiled and stared.

"S-seven!"

"Alright!" Jack cheered, laughing and taking the map, as Gobber stood there with shock, Hiccup laughing and going on his knees, drawing the gold toward him, laughing as he looked at Gobber.

"Maybe next time, Gobber!" He said. But, he spoke too soon, as the dice from his vest pocket fell out, revealing a seven. Gobber banged on the ground hard, to try and make them another number. After his third attempt he looked at them.

"I knew it, I just knew it! Your dice are loaded!" He said, Hiccup grabbing the dice. Jack started to slowly back away, until Hiccup grabbed his arm, glaring at him and pointing a finger at him.

"You gave me loaded dice?!" He accused, Jack staring at him with obvious confusion, as Hiccup turned, his face into the armor of a guard. He looked up, then at the dice, then back up and gestured toward Jack.

"He gave me _loaded dice_! Arrest him!" He shouted, as Jack glared, walking toward him.

"You're trying to pin this on _me_?! _He_ was the one who was _cheating_! Arrest _him_! He tricked these sailors and took their money!" He shouted, shoving him. Hiccup glared right back at him, getting in his face and Jack did the same.

"Now _I'm_ the thief?!"

"Yeah!" He made Jack look at his reflection in the armor.

"Well take a look in the mirror, pal!" Jack smirked.

"Not helping your case here, I've got the trustworthy face, unlike _some_ people with brown hair and green eyes." Hiccup glared.

"Ha! Big talk for someone who doesn't even dress like us." He glared.

"You better take that back and give these sailors their money or I'll..." He looked at the hilt of the sword that the guard had and took it, aiming it at Hiccup.

"En garde!" Hiccup let out a laugh.

"En garde yourself! I'll give you the honor of a quick and painless..." He looked around and took another guard's sword.

"Death!" Only realizing it was a dagger and deadpanned, putting it back.

"Not with that." He then took out an identical sword.

"Ha! _Now_ we can fight fairly!" He said, clanging swords with Jack, as he looked at him.

"Any last words?" He smirked.

"I will cut you to ribbons, fool." They stopped, backing away and pointing them at each other now, circling around.

"Such words for someone about to lose. Let your sword do the talking!" Hiccup proclaimed, Jack lunging.

"I will, it will be loquacious to a fault!" Hiccup dodged, looking at him.

"Ha, take that!" He said, swiping at him with the sword and Jack jumped on a nearby table, crossing sword with him again.

"You prancing, twinkle-toed twit!" He said, as they worked their way up onto a roof.

"Ha, you fight like my sister!" Hiccup let out a laugh.

"I fought your sister, that's a compliment!"

"Braggart!"

"Heathen!" He shouted, continuing to fence on a roof, until Hiccup's footing slipped, and he was on his back dodging the sword.

"Not the face, not the face!" He said, as Jack swung his sword once more, bring the sword up and into his free hand. He smirked, holding it up and aiming his own sword at Hiccup, who just looked at Jack. They heard the cheers of the crowd, and some even shouting to kill Hiccup while he was still defenseless and on his back. It was then that Hiccup got up with Jack's help and they looked at the crowd, Jack smirking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw!" He said, throwing the swords down.

"Thank you all for coming, you've been a great audience~" Hiccup said, as they saw the two swords land in front of the guard, who glared up at them, and Gobber shaking his head at the display the two were showing, as the waved bye and jumped down on the wall over. They looked at each other, bursting into laughter.

"Congratulations, Jack. You're very good." He said, as Jack shook his head.

"No way, you were good, those sword lessons actually paid off!" They kept laughing until a hard wind caused them to stop and turn in confusion freaking when they saw that it was a bear. They stopped, backing away to the wall with wide eyes.

"What's a bear doing here...?!" Hiccup asked, as Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, but we probably should've kept those swords..."

"You think...?! What do we do?!" Hiccup thought, then looked at him.

"Well, uh...you, uh...pet it..." Jack nodded reaching his hand toward the bear, while Hiccup slowly started to get up.

"While...I..." He got up and ran.

"RUN!" He shouted, Jack looking at him and following straight after.

"Well thanks a lot for nothing!" He shouted as the bear let out a growl, chasing after them. They jumped up over the wooden barricade for the thing, until it hit it, sending it straight towards the wall in front of it, the two of them getting off and running away. The crowd from earlier saw them, as they turned to corner to get away from the bear. The crowd, seeing it, screamed and hid from it, as the bear continued to chase the two, ignoring the crowd completely. They continued to run, then saw the guards, taking out their swords, causing both Hiccup and Jack to look at each other, then ahead and went into different doors on their sides. The sounds of women screaming were heard, as they came out of doors behind the guards, waving bye to them and continuing to run. They turned ahead and screamed at the bear, which just rammed into them, the bear not even stopping an inch. Hiccup and Jack climbed their way up in hopes of losing both the bear and the guards, grabbing onto the string of the clothesline, swinging and avoiding the crossbows of the guards. They ran toward the edge, looking down and seeing two open barrels of water down below. They looked at each other, Jack speaking first.

"I bet we can make that." They turned, seeing the guards had found them and were on their way, as they looked back at each other.

"Two gold pieces says we can't." He said, Jack smirking.

"You're on!" He said, as they jumped, screaming, as they then landed in the water barrels, both fine.

"You lose, Hiccup~" He heard Hiccup sigh, as he flicked two gold coins over at his barrel. They took the tops and put them on the barrels. It was then that they felt movement.

"Jack, what's going on?!"

"...We're both in barrels, that's the extent of my knowledge." He said, as they were then put on a ship. They poked out the plugs that were in the barrels, breathing in the fresh air.

"Okay, on three, we make a break for it." Hiccup said, as Jack nodded.

"Good plan. Okay..." Together, they started counting down, unaware that two men put a large chest on top of the barrels.

"Three!" They said, straining to pick it up.

"...Three!" They said again, trying, but then giving up.

"...Oh no."

...

**Author's Note**: So, guys, this is my first story on here...I know the title sucks, but, it was the ONLY think I could come up with at 4 in the morning. So, this story is The Road to El Dorado, only I'm changing it piece by piece because I wanted to insert Hiccup and Jack! It was an idea my little sister and I came up with a few days ago and I wanted to try it out. So, HERE IT IS. I hope you liked it. Also, here are some answers to questions you probably aren't asking, but I'm going to say anyway. Basically, yes. It is Hiccup's dad in the beginning with Toothless as his prisoner again. No, it will not follow ANY sort of relation to the How to Train Your Dragon movie, other than the fact that Hiccup is in it and so is Toothless. Yes, Hiccup is Tulio and Jack is Miguel. I wanted it this way. Yes, there will be more characters, other than those from HTTYD and ROTG. How do you think I got the idea for the bear instead of the bull? Also, if it feels like it isn't very good because there are too many holes or not enough historically accurate stuff, I apologize, I wrote this first chapter at 4 in the morning. Also, I apologize for my terrible description. And that Hiccup may quite possibly be OOC. But I digress. I really do hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope that you'll want to read more! Yeah! Please ask any questions that you might want answered about this! And, also, I'm very new at . So, it might take me a while to get everything right...YEAH.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already midnight, and the two men continued struggling on getting the barrels open. The crew was still unaware of their presence, despite their incessant talking.

"Okay...on three again..." Hiccup said, hoping that they'll finally get out. Jack nodded, refusing to speak again, despite the fact that Hiccup won't see him. Meanwhile, two men lifted the trunk off as they started to count.

"One...Two...Three!" They shouted victoriously, getting it off, only to see where they were. On a ship. With the sailors they bet with. Gobber was the first to say something.

"Hiccup?" They stared, then smiled, shrinking down as the men came toward them.

"We're sorry, um," Jack started, as Hiccup looked down.

"Who ordered the, uh...pickles?" They said, shrinking down.

...

They were then thrown into the captains quarters, chained.

"I have my rights, you can't just chain me up like this!" Jack protested, Hiccup looking up in fear. Jack looked up at what Hiccup was looking at and had the same fear on his face.

"Stoick..." Jack whispered, said man looking down at the two with the same disproving scowl he had when Hiccup told him he made friends with the guy.

"Hiccup...what are _you_ doing on my ship?" Hiccup looked down.

"Well, we, were, um...we were just-"

"You know what, don't." He said, as Jack looked at the brunette's sad expression looking at the ground. Jack looked at him.

"Listen, Stoick, we were just-"

"I especially don't want to hear any excuses from _you_ of all people." Jack glared at him. He hated Stoick. It was exactly why he convinced Hiccup to ditch him and just have fun elsewhere, away from Stoick the Ass, as he called him very often in front of Hiccup. (He of course laughed at it, even though he tried not to.) Stoick just looked at them, then sighed.

"Listen. I will not tolerate stowaways on my ship. Even if it is my own son. As soon as we dock for supplies, I'm having Gobber take you home, and you will be in for it when I get back." He said, Hiccup looking at him. He called someone over.

"Take them to the holding cell. And release them of their chains." He said, as they were both lifted and shoved towards the holding cell. Jack gave one last glare at Stoick, who was ignoring them and talking to Gobber. He scoffed.

"Freaking Stoick the Ass." He muttered under his breath, only hoping Hiccup would hear and hoped that his spirits would be better. He looked over at him and frowned. He still seemed like the most miserable kid in the world.

...

The Night Fury on the deck was angry. He's burst the crew to flames, if it weren't for the damn muzzle restraining him. The way he was captured was just unfair. One tail flap was missing, so he wasn't able to fly away, and the man had sneaked up behind him, taking him by surprise and muzzling him on the spot. Given, he had killed thousands of his kind, but he would've thought that the man would've fought fairly. He looked over at the man walking over, holding a plate of fish. He tried to get it, but was restrained by the chains bounding him, causing him to glare at them. It also earned him some ridicule from the man with the fish on the platter, turning his glare toward the man, who was just laughing at his pain like the rest of them.

"Try all you want, dragon, but you're not getting out of this that easily. And you're _especially_ not getting this food." He said laughing and tilting his head back, causing a fish to fall. He reached for it, but it fell down into the holding cell. Right in front of Jack, who just looked down at it. He picked it up by the gills, holding it out with a disgusted face. He heard the slow and steady banging and looked over at Hiccup, who was the cause of the banging. He kept banging his head against the wooden pillar, just like he had when he was first put in here after seeing his dad for the first time. Three days. He sighed, walking over to him.

"So, how's the escape plan coming?" He asked tiredly. Hiccup looked at him, having a black eye on his right eye. He glared, then looked like a realization was made.

"Wait..." He banged his head again a few times, as if to assure himself of his plan. He looked back at Jack.

"That's it! In the dead of night, we can take one of those long boats, the same ones my dad plans to us to take us back, take a few provisions, and then we row back to Berk like there's no mañana!" Jack raised a brow.

"Like there's no huh?"

"It means tomorrow, I picked it up when we went on that trip to Barcelona." He said, Jack smiling.

"Oh yeah!" He then realized the plan and shook his head, holding up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute. Go back to _Berk_?" He nodded.

"Y-yeah...?" Jack deadpanned.

"Go back to Berk. So, in fact, that's your plan, is it?" He shrugged, giving a nervous smile.

"Well, that's...pretty much it." Jack just continued to stare, then had a smile, laughing a little.

"Well I like it! So, how do we get on deck, braniac?" He said, Hiccup letting out a breath, then stopping, realizing he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"...S-so, in the dead of night, we.." He said, starting to retell the plan, Jack groaning.

"Oh, no..." Hiccup glared.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Jack looked at him incredulously, as if he had a second head.

"What do you mean, I'm not the ideas guy, that's you, I'm the fun guy!" They heard a slight growl, and what sounded like a sort of muffled roar. Hiccup thought about it, then looked at the fish. He gulped.

"Well...I have one idea...but I'll probably nearly get killed for it. Hoist me up." He said, grabbing the fish by the gills as Jack did. Jack raised a brow, but complied with the order, hoisting him up. Hiccup put the fish against the steel gate. The dragon smelled it instantly, moving toward it, looking down, before growling and backing away slowly. Hiccup frowned.

"No, no, no, it's okay..." He muttered.

"...I'm not one of them." He said softly, the dragon stopping his movement and moving forward slightly. He then just stared. Hiccup stared in amazement.

"...I honestly didn't think that would work." He said, Jack smiling.

"Well keep going, it's working for you!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked to see the dragon sniffing at the fish, his pupil larger and no longer slits. It was almost...adorable. Hiccup frowned, moving the fish down, the dragon giving a low humming sound.

"Um, hey, d-dragon? Or, uh, Night Fury...um..." He said, as he remembered his mouth when he reached for the fish. Completely toothless. He knew it was common for Night Furies to have retractable teeth. He looked at him.

"Um...Toothless?" The dragon seemed to respond to that name. He smiled.

"Yeah...Toothless. Um, Toothless, I need you to do a favor for me." Toothless's eyes narrowed into slits again, as he snorted, Hiccup shaking his head.

"Listen, if you do this for us, I promise to give you the fish. Please, just...do this one thing, okay?" He asked, as Toothless just looked at him. He sighed.

"Okay...I need you to get a pry bar. It's a long piece of metal. And it's got a piece at the end of it that kind of bends, I guess...can you please get that?" Toothless snorted, then walked off.

"C'mon, bud, get the pry bar..." He said, as Jack sighed.

"Hiccup, as much as I'm glad that you're not so afraid of dragons anymore, you probably shouldn't have named it. You know the saying, if you name it, you get attached to it. And, another thing, how would he know what a pry bar is?" He asked, Hiccup just looking at him with a deadpan expression.

"He'll know."

"There you go. _He'll_ know. You're getting attached. And, how could it possibly know what a pry bar is, despite your description?! It's a dumb dragon. It doesn't know what a pry bar i-" He stopped, as something fell down quick, a growling sound erupting from Toothless. They saw that it was something better than a pry bar, the keys to the holding cell. They stood in silence for a while, as Hiccup gave Jack a victorious smirk. Jack glared.

"...It's still not a pry bar."

...

**Author's Note: **Okay, so, I CAME OUT WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YEAH! I hope you liked this chapter. Now, couple of things. Sorry for the shortness, for one thing. I'm using my brother's laptop, and he needs it, so I'm trying to finish this as quickly as possible. SORRY. And, also, sorry for any spelling errors. Sometimes I just don't like checking my work. I just hope it's nothing major like if I meant to spell "and" it ends up being "snf". Yeah. And, in relation to the story, yes. Stoick really hates Hiccup hanging out with Jack. Because, well, this is JACK we're talking about. He's a natural troublemaker! He even convinced Hiccup to leave Stoick and hang out with him, even travelling with him, if the mañana thing was any sort of hint. Now, don't take this the wrong way. They're buddies. This is not a HiJack fanfic, meaning no shipping. Actually, one pairing I will tell you it Raccup...or Hicunzel? ...Hiccup and Rapunzel, basically, that is one pairing here. I don't actually ship anything with the Big Four fandom, but for the sake of this fanfiction, I will. And, as for the naming of Toothless, I don't know. Also, as for the famous Hiccup line in this, I couldn't resist, I'M SORRY. ...I'm not sorry. But, yeah. I really do hope you enjoyed this and a shout out to **roxas sailormoon, raven, **and the Guest! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Closing the door carefully, Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. It was finally night time, and time to act out the plan, since everyone was asleep. He was glad that he was finally going to be able to leave this boat, and be rid of his father. It didn't matter that he was leaving to go for Berk. He'd just leave as soon as he heard news of his father coming back. He did it every time he was in trouble. Though it wasn't his doing. It was Jack's doing. He guessed the pattern for his weird trips a while back. Of course, it wasn't a mystery as to why they were so close all the time. If they ended up away from each other, it was either Jack would get in trouble, or Hiccup would in trouble, or the _both_ of them would get in trouble. It was always like this. He sighed. Of course, most of the time, they would both get into trouble anyway, like now. Of course, not as majorly as when they were apart. As Hiccup walked toward the boat Jack was loading with supplies for the trip, he felt a nudge at his back, he sucked in his lips in surprise. He turned and backed away, seeing Toothless there. He blinked, wondering what to do. Toothless _did_ help them. And he did have the keys to his chains and muzzle. So, it wasn't as if he couldn't do anything. And, he still had the fish.

"...Um...Jack, I'm going to let Toothless go." Jack looked at him incredulously.

"What?! Are you nuts?! He's a ruthless fire-breathing dragon, not a poodle! Get over here!" Hiccup frowned, and looked back at Toothless, who just looked at Hiccup. He sighed and unlocked the muzzle, giving Toothless the fish. It hesitantly moved toward the fish, opening his mouth.

"Wow...you really are toothle-" He stopped as teeth came forward, grabbing the fish quickly and eating it. He held his hands back, but had a nervous smile on his face.

"And they are retractable..." He looked at the chains bounding him, and took a deep breath, unlocking them all, brushing them off. Jack, who was over at the boat, holding the rope keeping the boat afloat, face palmed at this.

"Oh, no..." As soon as Hiccup was done, he nodded at Toothless, walking toward the boat and getting on it, saluting him goodbye. Toothless ran over, seeing him off. Hiccup sighed, lowering the boat down slightly, then looking at Jack, doing a double take. His face was deadpanned.

"...Really? You had to free him?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Well...I had to." He admitted, as Jack shook his head.

"No, you didn't. I mean, I get it. He was going to die because of Stoick the Ass, and it's not right. I know. But, this is a dragon we're talking about. He's grateful now, sure. But if he meets us again, it won't matter. He'll kill us on sight." Hiccup looked at him.

"You don't get it. It's just...when I looked at him, he...he reminded me of myself." He said, Jack stopping and looking at him.

"...I...I'm sorry." He muttered, lowering the boat down, the both of them in silence...until they heard a growl and a splash. They looked, to see Toothless, drowning in the water.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted, letting go of the rope and jumping in, Jack's eyes widening.

"HICCUP!" He then screamed, as the boat fell into the water. He shook his head and started rowing toward Hiccup and Toothless, Hiccup struggling to help him stay afloat.

"It's alright, Toothless, I got you, help is here!" Jack looked at him.

"Have you lost your MIND?!" He asked him, as Hiccup was trying to get him on the boat. Jack turned, hearing the sound of something creaking, seeing a ship coming toward them.

"Holy ship!" He said, as it tilted the boat, all of them screaming as the boat tilted over in the water. They resurfaced in the boat as it was turned over, Toothless including, thrashing and roaring. Hiccup then thought.

"Loop the rope under Toothless!" Jack nodded.

"Right!" He said, taking a deep breath and taking the rope and getting it under Toothless, getting back on top of the bottom of the boat, Hiccup getting up as well. He looked at Jack.

"On the count of three, pull the rope downward!" Jack looked at him, confused.

"What?!" He looked at the oncoming ship, Hiccup's eyes widening.

"Three! Pull!" He shouted, the both of them pulling the rope downward, the boat helping it turn over, making it upright once again. Hiccup and Jack gasped for air, grabbing at a nearby crate. They smiled, seeing Toothless on the ship, looking at them. Jack looked at him.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, it worked!" They swam over with the crate, getting on the boat. They lied down, gasping for breath.

"Did...did any of the supplies make it...?" Jack asked, Hiccup turning, his eyes widening.

"Well, um, yes...yes and no..." Jack looked over and saw Toothless, eating some of the food. He got up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ohhh, GREAT!" Jack sighed.

"Okay...it's okay. Look on the positive side. At least things can't get any-" He was interrupted by the sound of lightning and rain, Hiccup, looking at him with a deadpan, sitting up.

"...I'm sorry. We're you about to say _worse_?!" Jack looked away.

"No..."

"No?"

"No. Absolutely not, I've revised the whole thing."

"Okay, because-"

"Yeah...we're at least in a rowboat!"

"We're in a rowboat, exactly!" It was then that sharks started to come forward.

...

In the morning, they continued to row and row, hoping to get somewhere soon. It was then that the clouds started to come in, earning a shocked face from Toothless.

...

It was storming incredibly bad, as they struggled to stay on the boat, keep the supplies on board...and keep Toothless from freaking out and drowning again.

...

Two days. Two days since they've had any food. It was boiling hot outside, and they struggled to stay alive. Jack had to take his jacket off, and Hiccup had to take his vest and boots off. They were starving, thirsty, and definitely hot. They then saw a seagull land on the makeshift fishing rod Hiccup made, cough, and die. They stared at it, then smiled, leaning forward to go and eat it...until a shark came and ate it. They all started sobbing at the loss of food.

...

"Hey, Hic. Did you ever imagine it would end like this?" Jack asked, Hiccup looking at him, sort of. He was too weak to do anything, really. He groaned.

"No..." He muttered. Jack looked at Toothless.

"The dragon's a surprise." Toothless scoffed at that, Jack sighing.

"Any...regrets?" He asked, pulling of a weak smile. Hiccup frowned.

"Besides dying? Yeah. I never...had enough...gold." He admitted, Jack raised a brow at this.

"That's unlike you." Hiccup sighed.

"Back in Berk, gold meant status and respect for most people. The more gold you had, the more respect you had. I might've even gotten a girlfriend." Jack chuckled at this, shaking his head.

"Bless your little virgin heart." Hiccup glared, elbowing him in the side.

"Shut up. What about you?" Jack frowned, looking ahead.

"My regret, besides dying, is...our greatest adventure is over before it began and no one will even remember us!" He admitted. Hiccup frowned. He felt that this were _his_ fault. He was the one who suggested the rowboat. He suggested sailing to back to Berk. And he even suggested bringing Toothless along, who ate up most of their supplies. If they weren't dying, he's want to make it up to him.

"...Well, if it's any consolation, Jack...you made my life...an adventure." Jack looked at him and frowned.

"And, it it's any consolation to you, Hic...you made my life...rich." He said, the both of them sobbing at the fact that they were more than likely going to die. Toothless, on the other hand, scoffed at them and rolled his eyes at them, looking away. They let their hands fall off the boat. They brought them back up, both of them looking at sand in their hands. Hiccup's eyes widened at this, while Jack just dismissed it, shaking it off his hand. Hiccup shook his hand slightly, letting the sand fall and smiling at Jack, wondering when he'll notice it. Finally, Jack's eyes widened as he looked down.

"Is it...?!" He said, Hiccup nodding.

"It is. It's...it's...it's-it's-it's!" All three of them then got off cheering.

"Land!" The two of them scream, laughing and jumping, before going to the ground and kissing it repeatedly. It was then that Jack felt himself kissing something hard. He opened his eyes and saw a skull, before screaming, along with Hiccup, and even Toothless. Jack wiped his lips, as Hiccup spoke first.

"All in favor in getting back on the boat, say 'aye'."

"Aye!" They both said.

"Let's go!" Hiccup said, running to the boat with Toothless. Jack was backing up, and then running, when he seemed to have remembered something. He turned back, looking at the land again, before grabbing something out of his pocket. It was the map from before. He looked at the map, then back up, his eyes widening in realization. On the map was a rock shaped like an eagle's head. And in front of him was the same rock. In the background, Toothless held onto an ore with his mouth, Hiccup looking back at Jack.

"Jack, I could use some help here!" He walked over, seeing him looking from something to the rock in front of him. He raised a brow, walking over toward him.

"Jack? Hello?" Jack turned, a crazy sort of expression on his face, as he looked at Hiccup in excitement.

"Hiccup we've done it!" He raised a brow, before his eyes widened in realization at what he was holding.

"What's that? The map?!" Jack nodded.

"It's all right here!" He said, smiling at everything as Hiccup was incredulous and somewhat mad.

"You still have the map?!"

"The whistling rock! The stream!" Jack walked forward, as Hiccup was now just angry.

"You kept the map, but you could grab a little more food?!" Jack looked back at him, still excited.

"Even those mountains! You said so yourself, 'it could be possible' and it is! It really is...the map to El Dorado!" He said, panting at the end of it. Hiccup, on the other hand, was still angry. His face was in a deadpan.

"...You drank the seawater, didn't you?" This time, it was Jack's turn to be angry.

"Oh, come on!" Hiccup rolled his eyes, shoving him out of the way gently.

"I'm _not_ coming on! I wouldn't set foot in that jungle for a million gold pieces!" He shouted, walking toward Toothless.

"C'mon, bud, we're getting out of here." He said, as Jack glared angrily at Hiccup's retreating form. Then, he got an idea and smiled slyly.

"...How about...a _hundred million_ gold pieces." Hiccup stopped, as Toothless came up next to him.

"...What?" He asked, turning back to him. Jack shrugged, acting innocent while putting the map away again.

"I just thought that, after all, since El Dorado is the city of _gold_...you might be interested. I mean, you know the legends right?" Hiccup glared, Toothless just staring at him.

"...What's your point?" Jack shrugged, moving next to Toothless and the boat.

"Well, like I said, you know the legends. Dust, nuggets, gold, bricks, a _temple _where you can pluck gold from the very walls! But, well, you're always right, mister braniac. And I'm afraid I got the shallow end of the brains in this partnership. So, we can just row back to Berk, the original plan. After all, it worked so well last time, right?" He said, about ready to get on the boat as Toothless and Hiccup moved toward him.

"...You snowy bastard. I know what you're doing. And it's working." Jack smirked.

"Go on." He sighed.

"Here's the _new_ plan. We find the city of gold. We _take_ the gold. _Then _we go back to Berk." Jack held his arms out.

"And buy Berk! That's the spirit!" He shouted, Hiccup nodding as he saw Jack walk over toward some vines with Toothless following him. He raised a brow.

"C'mon, Hiccup! We'll follow that trail!" He said, picking up a staff. Hiccup looked at him.

"...What trail?" Jack smiled.

"The trail! That we blaze!" He said, moving some vines and revealing a large rock. Hiccup raised a brow. He pointed in another direction.

"How about that trail that we blaze?" He said, walking in the direction he pointed, as Jack nodded.

"...Good idea." He said, walking toward Hiccup, while Toothless was going back to the boat. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled, dragging Toothless with him.

"C'mon, Toothless!" He said, Toothless reluctantly following him...until...

"OW! YOUR DRAGON BIT ME IN THE BUTT!"

...

As the snake was ready to eat the chameleon in front of him, something stopped him. That something being a staff, knocking it and the branch out of its way, as both Jack and Hiccup came through, along with Toothless, who stared at the chameleon with confusion. Hiccup looked at him.

"Toothless, leave it alone." He said, Toothless willingly following Hiccup and leaving it alone.

...

"Hmm..." Jack said, looking at the map with curiosity.

"Which way should we go..." He muttered, as Hiccup sighed. Apparently, Jack thought it would be faster if they could ride Toothless. Of course, Toothless objected to this idea. Until Jack forced Hiccup to soothe Toothless into the idea. Now, there Jack was, on a very angry and uncomfortable Night Fury, trying to read a map...which Hiccup knew was upside down. Of course, he wasn't about to tell him that. He figured it'd be nice let Jack have his fun on a flightless dragon, which he could tell from the moment he met Toothless, and be disappointed that he couldn't fly, coupled with the fact that he can't read a map for all the gold in the world. Both figuratively and literally. Jack made an ah-ha sound.

"Alright, go this way!" He pointed, Toothless not moving an inch. Jack waited, then sighed.

"Hiccup." Hiccup rolled his eyes and got off leaning on the tree and leaned down to Toothless's level and smiled.

"C'mon, bud. You know Jack isn't going to go the right way and you'll end up coming back here and laugh at his scowl when I prove him right again. Plus, he thinks you can fly, and that'll add to his scowl. So, we'll just be making him angry if you do this, okay?" He said, Toothless looking at him. He then started running, Jack yelling.

"You can't fly?!" As he did. Hiccup went back to his tree.

"Three, two..." And, as if on cue, they were back. Jack blinked, then glared at Hiccup.

"Hey! You dragon took me back!" He looked at him.

"Did he listen to your directions?"

"...Uh..." He looked away at that, as Hiccup sighed, walking over and taking the map, putting it right side up and getting up front.

"...Shut up." Jack said, Toothless making a laughing sound, causing Hiccup to smile. Jack shook his head.

"I don't believe this. Even the _dragon_ is laughing at me." Hiccup laughed, as Toothless took off.

...

Hiccup finally got to try the staff. He smiled, pulling apart the branches and leaves carefully, obviously having fun. Jack groaned, waiting for Hiccup to pull it apart. He looked at the water.

"...Screw this." He said, jumping in as Hiccup looked at him.

"...Jack, you might not want to do that."

...

"OW! THAT HURT, HIC!" He said, Hiccup pulling out another leech from his bare back. Hiccup sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you not to go in there. When will you learn I'm always right?" Jack scoffed.

"You are not-OW! GENTLY, HIC, GENTLY!"

...

"I'm not coming out." Jack sighed. They haven't bathed in a week, and that fact was starting to bother the both of them. They found a leech-free and fish-free pond to take one in. And, on the plus side, it was even heated. Jack, of course being Jack, jumped right in. Hiccup, on the other hand...

"Hiccup, you're not going to see anything. I already jumped in. And I'm as straight as they come. So there's no way I'm going to see anything or want to see anything. Now get in the damn water already."

"...I'd rather not." Jack groaned.

"Hiccup, even if you _did_ see anything, which you _won't_, I should add, you've seen it before. Remember that time in Budapest?"

"You said you'd never mention that!"

"Well I did, now will you get your ass over here? I'm not going to see anything, damn!" He said, annoyed by this already. Hiccup sighed, jumping in finally.

"...Happy?"

"That we're taking a bath finally, yes. That you _finally_ listened to me, also yes. That we're taking a bath together, no." He said, Hiccup rolling his eyes at that. Jack looked over and smiled.

"Hey, look! It's a monkey!" He said, pointing at it, as Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, I've never actually seen one up close!" Hiccup then turned, and saw a monkey running with his pants.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting up and running after it. Jack laughed.

"Budapest all over again!"

"YOU AND I REMEMBER BUDAPEST VERY DIFFERENTLY!" He managed to call out, getting another laugh from Jack, until he saw a monkey running by with his jacket. He stopped.

"Hey!" He got up and chased after it with Hiccup, Toothless laughing again.

...

They started itching at their clothes, seeing as the monkey hair was still on it, and quite possibly bugs.

"...Okay, you're right, Budapest was _very _different." Jack admitted, Hiccup rolling his eyes.

"...You saw something didn't you."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ODIN."

...

As Jack looked at the map, he then looked up at the next mark. It was a giant hole in the shape of an eagle forming around a cliff. Jack smirked, then looked at Hiccup, who was crossing his arms and looking at it.

"...Well?" Hiccup looked at him.

"...Well what?" Jack smiled.

"...I told you I was good at navigating!" He exclaimed, as Hiccup raised a brow. He walked away, Jack glaring at him.

"Oh, come on!" He shouted, following him.

...

"Ah!" Hiccup avoided yet another fall in the waters, at he was following the path of the river, jumping over rocks. Jack thought that it would be easier that way, even though Hiccup knew it was because he wanted revenge. He sighed, taking another step, before feeling a pain in his butt and jumping onto land. A piranha, as the sign from earlier before had warned there'd be in the waters, had bitten him, getting a laugh from Jack and Toothless at it.

...

Jack smiled, holding out a cooked piranha.

"Lunch!" He said, holding it out for Hiccup, who glared.

"Really?" He shrugged, as Hiccup took it, before seeing the chameleon from earlier on it, about ready to eat it.

"...Hello." He said to it.

...

It was then raining hard as the three of them crowded under a huge leaf. Jack sighed.

"I can't believe it's raining." He muttered. Hiccup sighed.

"I can. Our luck's the worst, and this is just one of those days where it chooses to remind us." He said, as Jack thought about it.

"...Good point."

...

"Don't worry, bud, you can do this, it's alright." He said, comforting Toothless, as they looked at the pillars of rocks in front of them, the only way across. Jack groaned.

"Come on, I want to see the city of gold!" He said, as Hiccup, looked at Jack, then at Toothless.

"C'mon, Toothless, it's alright. Jack's just being annoying again." Jack glared.

"Hey!" Hiccup smiled, as Toothless looked ahead at the pillars again. He backed up, then jumped, finally making it to the other side. Hiccup smiled.

"Way to go!" Jack nodded.

"Yeah! Now let's go find that city!" He shouted, Toothless speeding on ahead.

...

Hiccup was in charge of the map this time and they saw the head of a beast of some kind, spitting out fire on the map. They looked up, seeing the formation of the rock the same as the beast in the picture, and coming out of it's mouth was an endless stream of butterflies. He smirked, hitting the map as a gesture toward it.

"See? I told you I was better at navigation." Jack smiled. Hiccup looked at him, then raised a brow.

"...What?" Jack shrugged.

"Nothing." He said, walking ahead, as Hiccup was still confused.

...

They then made it to another landmark. The lady crying on the map, pointed to the formation of a lady, water coming down from the 'eyes'. They smiled, knowing they were only one landmark away from El Dorado.

...

Toothless was leading them, Jack being unhappy in the back.

"...Question." Hiccup looked at him.

"...Why is the _dragon _leading the expedition now?" He asked, Hiccup shrugging.

"Well, it was better than letting you guide us." He glared.

"Hey, my direction is not that bad!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What about when you tried to get us to China, when really you ended up taking us to Scotland. Which, may I remind you, we're still banned from because of what you did to the princess." He said, Jack holding up his hands.

"Hey, it's not my fault." He glared.

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?! Everything bad that happens to you is more than likely going to be your fault! I'm not saying all the time, but if we're banned from Scotland and I didn't do anything, then it was _your_ fault!" Jack groaned.

"Hiccup, just trust me on this when I say that it was that little she-devil's fault that we-...do you hear the sound of something cracking?" He asked, as they looked down, seeing themselves on a branch, that had just collapsed. They screamed, before falling on the ground. Jack and Toothless fainted, as Hiccup was awake.

"...Ow..." He looked at the map that had fallen down, then at the rock in front of him. He looked around the rock for the city, both sides. He deadpanned.

"Oh no..." He muttered. He stood up, picking at the rock in front of him, seeing that that wasn't gold either. All there was was the rock and the waterfall. He sighed, before looking down at Jack. He snapped his fingers at him to wake him up.

"Jack. Jack. Jack, wake up." Jack groaned, getting up slightly and looking around. He then woke up fully.

"Are we here?!" Hiccup nodded.

"Oh yeah." Jack smiled, getting up and looking around.

"Great, where is it?!"

"Here."

"B-behind the rock, or, um-"

"Here."

"But-"

"Apparently, Jack." He started, as Jack stared at Hiccup.

"El Dorado is native for...Great. Big...ROCK!" He shouted in his face, as the sound echoed around them, waking Toothless up. He got up, as Jack looked disappointed, looking down. Hiccup got on Toothless.

"Tell you what. Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you have _my _share of the gold!" He said, as Jack realized something, looking at Hiccup.

"You don't think...your dad could've-"

"Taken all the _really _big rocks? The scoundrel." He said, as Jack looked around.

"Listen, Hiccup, before we do anything we might regret, maybe we can-"

"Get."

"You know, just-"

"On."

"And..." He stopped, looking at Hiccup's angry glare, along with Toothless's.

"The dragon." He said, Jack frowning, sighing.

"Oh, no. Not with the face." He said, Jack looking down. Hiccup sighed.

"Listen, I'm upset and disappointed about this, too. Now, c'mon. There's a pass right over there. See?" He said, pointing over. Of course, they were unaware of the girl running over to them with something in her hands. She tripped, before getting right back up and running. She turned around the rock and bumped into something. That something being Toothless. He roared, backing up, as the girl stared in shock and fear at the men and the dragon. Jack and Hiccup looked at the girl in front of them. She had incredibly long blonde hair, that they weren't even sure how she could _walk _with it that long. And her eyes were a green shade, big with fear. She wore a purple dress, that was light purple at the bodice and the sleeves,the strings and lining of the sleeves gold. The puffs of the sleeves and the skirt were a dark purple, a gold pattern on them in a line. It stopped somewhat above her ankles, and they could tell that, like Jack, she preferred walking barefoot. When Toothless backed up, they heard something and saw that people were running their way. They gasped, then screamed, trying to run away, as the men caught up with them. Toothless stood up, Hiccup and Jack struggling to stay on, as the men with their spears circled around them. Toothless stood on all fours again, as the girl looked from the object, to the men, then threw it at them, Hiccup catching it. He threw it right back. Then she threw it back at him, and him back at her. This happened about 4 times, until Hiccup gave up and turned to try and explain to the men why they were there, until the object once again hit his head, causing him to glare at her. He then looked at the men and smiled awkwardly.

"Um, hi! Is-is this your rock? Sorry, we're-we're tourists! Tourists! We got lost from our group, and-" He stopped, when the spears pointed to him.

"Haha...spears..." He said nervously, Jack's eyes widening at this. They were then forced to follow the men, the girl being dragged by them as well. The chameleon from earlier went onto her shoulder, causing a smile to go on her face. The men tried to reach for the object, but she retracted it from both of them when either of them tried to grab it. Hiccup and Jack looked from the girl to upwards, seeing a man on a cliff, hidden from the mist that the waterfall was giving off, causing their eyes to widen. The man from before that was leading them, then walked through the waterfall, the both of them unable to contain the shock of it. They went through and went onto a boat. Hiccup and Jack sat next to each other. Toothless sat next to the girl from before, as she smiled, petting him, before looking at the men in front of her, with a cool stare, then focusing her attention on the dragon next to her with a smile. The boat then started to move, and Hiccup and Jack knew that they had gotten themselves in too deep.

...

The boat was finally reaching somewhere, as they saw light coming in. They looked in front of them, and saw that the light had caused a small part of the girl's object to shine, with them realizing what it was. A solid ball of gold. Their eyes widened, as the girl realized what they were looking at and covered the small part up. They then turned and saw what they were entering.

"Oh my..." Jack muttered, Hiccup just staring.

"It's...it's..." He started, as they both finished it, even Toothless astonished at the sight before them.

"El Dorado..."

...

**Author's Note: **Yes, the fated pair has finally made it to the lost city of gold! Hahaha...yeah, this took a while to write! Over 4,000 words! I am so proud of me...Haha~ But, that aside. Couple of things for this chapter! I did use the famous Hiccup line when he said 'When I looked at him, I saw myself'. It's edited a little, but I used it nevertheless. So, YEAH. Also, I had to come up with an explanation as to why Hiccup would want gold. And that is why. He's never really been respected, despite his title to being the son of Stoick the Vast, and he's wanted that for so long. Sure, Jack gives him real respect and trust, but, well, I dunno. That was my reasoning. Also, as for the staff, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHICH ONE I'M TALKING ABOUT. YOU ALL KNOW, I NEED NOT DESCRIBE IT. Also, if you know the Budapest thing, I congratulate you. I hope that you liked that bit! Especially those of you who ship these two in a romantic way. Honestly, nothing romantic happened in Budapest. I just wrote this for those of you who like the HiJack pairing as them being romantic. Plus, Tulio and Miguel DID technically soak in water together naked, so, I had to add this part. I don't ship it myself as anything other than Hiccup and Jack being friends, but I figured fangirls of the romantic pairing would get a kick out of it. Also, no, I will NOT write about what happened in Budapest. You know the saying, what happens in Budapest, stays in Budapest, as we all know VERY well. Grr...anyway, lots of stuff happened that I'm just going to shorten up. So, then, Hiccup kinda blows up at Jack before they make it to the city of gold about what happened in Scotland. And yes, they are talking about Merida. I couldn't leave her out, okay?! And, yes, this is also partly Jarida...or Merack? ...Merida and Jack, I don't know the shipping names for these, I'm sorry. Anyway, then, A WILD RAPUNZEL APPEARS, OH WOW! But, in all seriousness, she is Chel. So, yeah. And, yes, Pascal was the chameleon all along! ...Of course you already knew that, so, YEAH! And, also, I was planning on having her use her frying pan in this and saying 'I will use this', but, I don't think that would be accurate at all, I'm not really sure if it would've worked. So, yeah, letting you know. Anyway, they were then taken on a boat right to the famous city of El Dorado! And that's the end! Also, if you've noticed how they all seem to end with dialogue, I like ending them like that, I can't help it, I'm sorry...I'M NOT SORRY. But, yeah. I really hope you enjoyed it and shout out to Hiccupps-igetthem and Inulover37! Thank you for the support and here is a new chapter, obviously! I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Taking in the view of the magnificent city, they were stunned and open-mouthed at its beauty and size. The buildings were made of actual gold, shining as the sun hit them perfectly. The water was clear, and it revealed the number of large fish swimming underneath them, that Toothless happened to notice and immediately felt hungry at the sight of them. Butterflies, that were a golden shade of yellow, flew past them, revealing all the people that were walking around. Children passing by with their mothers, one holding a large pot, and men walking around. As soon as the people looked over at them, the woman holding the pot dropped it at the sight of them, causing Hiccup to get a little suspicious, looking around and seeing the large number of people that had gathered around to see them. As the boat cruised to a stop, the man operating the boat immediately got off, running toward someplace he didn't know, while a warrior ran off in another direction. As Hiccup and Jack got off the boat, escorted by a warrior, while two held Toothless back, only one thought crossed their minds: They were so screwed.

...

As the warrior ran up the steps, he entered a place, opening the door immediately as he heard something break.

"Wha-I just-AUGH, WHAT IS IT?!" The man shouted, the warrior walking up and whispered in his ear. The man's eyes widened, as he got up quickly, knocking the warrior over.

"Why you not say so?! Bah." He shouted, walking out to see if what the warrior had said was true.

...

As two men ran up the steps, they ran inside, seeing their leader using some sort of spell. What for, they didn't want to know. They ran over and interrupted whatever it was their leader was doing. They glared at the two.

"Well, what is it now?!" One of them hesitantly walked over and whispered the current situation in town. Their eyes widened at this, then they smirked slyly, pushing the man's face out of the way and looking up at the statue in front. The same one at the front of the waterfall.

...

Meanwhile, Hiccup rode on Toothless as Jack ended up walking and leading Toothless toward their already determined fate. Hiccup sighed, then looked at Jack.

"Well...it was nice working with you, partner." He uttered to Jack, as Jack looked at him, then frowned, nodding. He then looked like he remembered something.

"Hiccup, I just want you to know...I'm sorry about the fact that I ended up pissing off that Dunbroch princess in Scotland." Hiccup though about it, then glared at Jack.

"So-you-you-I-"

"Behold! As the prophesies foretold," They heard a woman call out, turning to see who it was. They saw a woman there, wearing a crimson dress with a red belt and a gold buckle, trimmed with gold. She was slender and pale, with curly black hair and gray eyes. They looked at each other, then at the woman who continued with her speech.

"The time of judgment, is now!" She called out, both of their eyes widening as they gasped. Then, they looked behind the woman, seeing a man walk out. He kind of reminded Jack of the description of Santa Claus. A long white beard, with rosy red cheeks. He had thick black eyebrows, shining blue eyes, and wore primarily red. On his arms, were tattoos that read "Naughty" and "Nice". He was tall, big, and immense. The woman smirked, walking down toward them and continuing to shout.

"Citizens! Did I not predict that the Gods would come to us?!" Hiccup blinked. Jack raised a brow at this, and Toothless just stood there confused. Gods? They looked behind them to see if there was anyone else. Just the blonde from earlier. They turned back, seeing the woman walking toward them, chuckling. Jack raised a brow.

"Hmm..." He hummed, as the lady smiled at them.

"My lords. I am Mother Gothel. I am your devoted high priest, and speaker for the Gods." She said, bowing to them. Hiccup and Jack looked at one another, then back at Mother Gothel. Hiccup smiled awkwardly, holding up a hand.

"Hey." He said, Jack smiling awkwardly at her as well. The man resembling Santa Claus walked up, causing Mother Gothel to scowl at him walking up.

"I am North. What names should we call you?" He asked, a smile on his face. They looked at each other once more, as Jack smirked, and Hiccup inwardly groaned. Here came another one of Jack's plans that was sure to get them killed.

"I am Jack Frost." He said, looking at them and walking forward. Hiccup sighed, deciding to go along with it and slowly got off, getting his leg stuck somehow.

"And I am Hiccup." They heard people murmuring about them, and Hiccup just stood there as if he meant to do that pose. Jack continued for him.

"And they call us Jack and Hiccup." Mother Gothel smiled slyly at them.

"Well, your arrival has been _greatly_ anticipated." She said, before looking behind Toothless to see a girl looking around for a way out. She smirked. She knew this one. North smiled.

"My Lords, how long you planning on staying in El Dorado?" Mother Gothel moved forward, grabbing the girl's arm, getting a squeak from her.

"Aha! I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief!" Mother Gothel said, dragging her and taking the object from her hands. She held her up, moving her in front of Hiccup, Jack and Toothless.

"How would you have us punish her?" She asked coolly, the girl panicking.

"Nonononono! My Lord, I am not a thief." She said, looking around as Hiccup raised a brow at this. She continued to explain.

"See-the Gods, sent me a-a _vision_! Yes, a-a vision, to bring them tribute, from the, uh, temple to guide them here!" She explained, nodding eagerly, as Jack and Hiccup looked at each other at this. She was really an awful liar. She sighed, putting a hand to her heart.

"My only wish...is to serve the Gods..." She finished, looking at them, and making a pleading face, looking from them to Mother Gothel, who wasn't buying any of this. She looked at the Gods for what she hoped was a swift punishment.

"...Release her." Hiccup said, speaking up first, getting a look from Jack and gasps from the onlookers. He looked around, then at Mother Gothel, who was shocked at the decision.

"...Don't you think?" He said, seeing that she was still clutching at her arm. She let go, dropping the blonde immediately, and giving her the object she stole.

"You'll begin by returning this to its rightful place. And don't you ever try stealing anything again." She said, the girl nodding and muttering a 'yes, mother', walking away to do what she was told. They saw the chameleon get off of her, chasing a butterfly around. North walked up.

"Eh, why do you choose now to visit us?" He asked, earning a scoff from Mother Gothel.

"Don't you know never to question the Gods?!" She asking him rhetorically, getting a glare from North. Jack smirked, deciding to go a little farther, Hiccup's eyes widening. Oh no...

"That's right! Do not question us!" Jack said, holding out a hand, as Hiccup went along with it, crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating, as Jack went on.

"Or we shall unleash our awesome and terrible power!" Hiccup stopped, staring at him wide eyed.

"And you don't want that." He said, as Hiccup looked from him, bewildered at this, to the other two. Mother Gothel smiled, as North just crossed his arms, looking from them, to Mother Gothel.

"Why, yes! We do!" She said, as Hiccup's face fell, along with Jack's.

"...You do?"

"Of course we do!" She said, before looking at North and grabbing at his arm.

"Visit your wrath upon this nonbeliever! Show us the truth of your divinity!" She exclaimed, while North took his arm back, as Hiccup smiled nervously.

"R-right, divinity! Just-one moment..." He said, as he walked away from them a little, dragging Jack and turning their backs on them. Hiccup smiled.

"Uh, Jack. You know that little voice people have that tells them to quit while their ahead?" He asked, Jack backing away a little knowing what was coming up. Hiccup got in his face, angry at him.

"You don't have one!" He whisper-shouted angrily, as Jack got angry too.

"Well, I'm sorry, I got carried away!"

"_Way away_!" He told him, Jack glaring while the chameleon at their feet continued to chase around the butterfly, annoying Hiccup to no end, along with Jack's constant ideas.

"Maybe we should tell the truth and beg for mercy?" He asked, then shook his head.

"No, no, I'm nuts, they'd just butcher us!" He kept saying, as Hiccup kept trying to think of ideas, but not getting much with the chameleon around his feet, and Jack's endless stream of terrible ideas, clogging at his brain like a tumor.

"Then again, they're getting suspicious, and if we don't come up with some mega-cosmic event..." He kept saying, as Hiccup heard and felt _another_ annoyance at his mind, low rumbling. He rubbed at his temples, obviously getting angry. The villagers gasped at the volcano near them that looked like it was about to erupt, as Hiccup heard Toothless's whining and Jack's begging for a plan.

"Come on, Hiccup!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! I can't _think_ with all these distractions!" He whisper-shouted, still feeling angry at all these little distractions. Jack thought.

"I know, how about you-and Toothless-Toothless-Hiccup!" He shouted, grabbing at his arm and pounding his head with it, as if it would get him to listen, Hiccup glaring.

"Think, Hic! Think, think, think!" He shouted, the little annoyances becoming louder and more annoying.

"Come on, Hic, I'm on the verge of-" Hiccup glared at him, making him let go.

"STOP!" He shouted, hearing the sounds of echoes, then turning, to see the volcano about to erupt...until all the smoke went back into the volcano, letting out a small little mushroom cloud of smoke, and the sound of something like a cough. Mother Gothel stood, impressed by the extraordinary feat, as North couldn't help but be impressed by it as well, everyone gasping at the mere miracle that had happened. Hiccup and Jack finally remembered the villagers and turned, their eyes widening even more with surprise as they saw them all bowing down to them. Hiccup elbowed Jack in the side, as Jack smirked, stepping forward and having his arms stretch out away from him. Hiccup raised a brow at this, then smiled, and did the same thing, as Mother Gothel chuckled at them, smirking. North, on the other hand, just kept looking at the volcano. He still couldn't believe it, but, how else could he have explained it? Jack and Hiccup walked forward, as a warrior stood up, Jack looking at him, holding up a finger in warning.

"Don't make me start it up again. 'Cause I will." He said, Hiccup nodding with a smirk as the warrior bowed down again. They heard the sound of chanting all around, as they stopped in front of North and Mother Gothel. She bowed to them, looking at North with a sly smile on her face. He looked at her, to the two in front of them. They were just kids. How could they be Gods, he wondered. Nevertheless, currently, the evidence was leaning toward them being Gods. So, he gave in and bowed. Mother Gothel rose, and gestured toward the large set of stairs.

"Come. Let me show you to your temple." She said, as Jack looked at Hiccup.

"Alright. Temple." He said, smirking as Hiccup rolled his eyes, following Mother Gothel. She stopped, seeing North in front of her. She smiled coolly.

"...Step aside." She commanded lightly, as North begrudgingly did so, earning slight murmurs from the villagers. As the three were walking, he looked back at his people. What mess were they getting into, inviting these...strangers to El Dorado? Nevertheless, they were known as Gods, now. And, he was never one to really turn down others in need anyway. So, he walked up, following them up the steps to the temple.

...

Walking up there was easy for Mother Gothel and North, who made it up there without breaking a sweat. But, as for Hiccup and Jack...they were panting, sweating, and on their knees, struggling to make it up there.

"How much...longer...?" Hiccup whispered to Jack between pants, as Jack shook his head.

"No more...no...no more...!" He said, finally making it up there with Hiccup. They struggled to stand up. When they saw Mother Gothel and North turn to them, they straightened up, and pretending as if those steps were nothing. Jack just checked his hand, Hiccup crossing his arms and looked around, as if inspecting the temple. The two smiled and turned back, barely missing Toothless, who finally made it up, panting himself. Hiccup leaned down, scratching his head.

"C'mon, bud, we can get some rest in the temple." He said, helping Toothless up. Jack rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and turned, seeing Mother Gothel and North, open the tapestry, to reveal the inside temple. As they all walked in, they saw how largely spaced it was, and all the decorations, the vast majority of them in gold. They smiled, looking at the tapestry of their art, glorious, with some suns in the picture. Mother Gothel spoke to them first.

"To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." She said, saying it as sweetly as possible, gaining their attention. They raised a brow, as North scoffed.

"Bah! I say we have glorious feast tonight rather than some over-the-top ceremony!" She glared at him. She then regained her composure and looked at them.

"Which would you prefer?" She asked. The both of them looked at the two leaders in front of them with calculating faces, then at each other.

"...Both?" Jack asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Both."

"Both." They said together, before turning to them.

"Both is good." Hiccup said, Jack nodding in agreement. North nodded.

"Great! I will tell villagers now!" He said, walking out, as Mother Gothel bowed.

"My Lords." She said, walking out and away from them. As the two leaders walked out, Mother Gothel looked out onto the city, alongside North.

"And so dawns the Age of the Bear." She smiled and looked at him with a happy face.

"Happy new year." She said, before laughing airily and walking down with North rolling his eyes and following her. Back inside the temple with Hiccup and Jack, they looked around, still not believing they were actually here. Sure, they thought about the possibility of the city of gold being real. But, never in their wildest dreams did they believe they'd actually be able to get in. So it was a huge shock that, not only were they accepted into the city, but the entire place actually believed them to be _Gods_. As the process of information as to how they made it to their temple finally came to them...they smiled and looked at each other.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Hey. Hey." Hiccup said in response. Then, they both laughed loudly, Jack shoving Hiccup a little as Toothless came bounding toward them, laughing in his own little way himself. Jack grabbed at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Hiccup! They actually think we're Gods!" He said, still laughing at the notion of it. Hiccup nodded, as Toothless turned, noticing the blonde from earlier. She smiled a little, looking out at them and hearing their conversation.

"It's an entire city of suckers!" Hiccup said, Toothless looking from him to the girl. He nudged at him, trying to signal Hiccup to stop, but Hiccup smiled.

"We just have to keep this up long enough- Toothless, not now- to load up on the gold, and then get the hell out of here!" Hiccup said, as Toothless gave up trying to warn them and sat back to watch the plan unravel before them calmly. Jack laughed and smiled.

"Hiccup, we'll be living like kings!" Hiccup smiled, holding an arm out and acting tough and intimidating.

"Hiccup and Jack!" Jack smiled and started doing the same thing.

"Jack and Hiccup!" Both of them started to flex the imaginary muscles they had and deepened their voices a little.

"Might and powerful Gods."

"Hello~" They screamed and jumped on a stone arm rest that was quite large, seeing the blonde from earlier. She covered her mouth to try and stop the laughing, but gave up and started to laugh anyway. Hiccup regained his composure and made threatening poses while still on the arm rest with Jack.

"Depart, mortal! Before we strike you with a lightning bolt!" He said, hearing her hum what seemed to be a catchy tune while inspecting a little object of gold, while Hiccup understood what this meant. She heard what they said and knew about the plan. Jack, on the other hand, didn't seem to get this and continued on with the charade.

"Leave now, or we shall unleash a lightning bolt upon you!" He said, making strange clicking noises while Hiccup waited for him to catch on. The girl smiled and put the object back.

"Save it for Mother Gothel, sweetie. You're gonna need it." She said, as Hiccup saw that Jack was still going on with this. Finally, he decided to tell him the news.

"Jack, it's not working." Another clicking sound.

"Jack! We've been caught." Hiccup finally said, causing Jack's clicking to sound drained and stopped. She rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Don't worry boys, don't you remember? 'My only wish is to serve the Gods'." She said, walking toward them with enthusiasm. Hiccup, skeptical about this, looked at her questioningly.

"...How?" He asked, as she shrugged, looking away.

"Well, if you guys want the gold, and you don't want to get caught...you're going to need my help!" She said happily, jumping a little when she said it. Jack scoffed, crossing his arms.

"What makes you think we need your help?!" He said, looking at her. She stopped looked happy and deadpanned, crossing her arms and looking at him. Finally, she held up two fingers and flexed them, making the similar clicking sound Jack made earlier.

"Are you serious?" She said, smirking as Toothless laughed again, Jack glaring at him.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, then looked at her.

"And who even are you?" Jack asked, as Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah...and what's your angle?" Hiccup asked, the girl shrugging and smiling.

"No angle at all! I want in~" She said cheerfully, looking at them, as Hiccup raised a brow at this.

"In?"

"On the scam, of course!" She explained, Hiccup laughing nervously as Jack stared then smiled slightly.

"Scam? There's no scam! Why would you think there's a-" Jack started, as Hiccup then interrupted him.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, Jack now being curious about this reason. She shrugged.

"So I can get out." She said in a dreamy voice, as Jack thought about this.

"...Wait, I thought she wanted in..." Jack said. Hiccup sighed, shaking his head.

"She wants in, so she can get out." He explained, Jack nodding and walking off confidently.

"Ohh...wait." He stopped, looking at her confused.

"Why?" Jack asked, as Rapunzel shrugged.

"Think you're the only one who has a dream? I have a dream. I want to go out there, see the world, do new things! I've already read every book in our city's library, I've studied every traditional method. I may or may not have stolen and read all of North's private books. I want to go out and find adventure or something!" She explained in a passionate way, gaining their attention immediately. She sighed.

"You have your reasons, and...I have mine. So, let's keep it strictly professional, okay?" She said, walking over to them with a smile.

"Just business~" They looked at each other.

"...Oh..." They both said, looking back at her and seeing her bound up and putting her arms around them.

"So, whenever you two return to wherever your home is, or anyplace else...I'm going with you!" She said excitedly as Hiccup laughed at that, Jack confused. He thought it was alright. After all, the more the merrier, right? But, it seemed Hiccup had other plans.

"No. Don't think so!" He said, as Jack shrugged, looking at her.

"Sorry, Blondie. But, that's a no on the deal." He said, as she looked at them. She thought about it, then shrugged, keeping a poker face.

"Fine. I understand. But, I guess you're alright on knowing the proper rituals for blessing a tribute." She said, walking past them down the steps. They paused, looking at her walking away and following slowly.

"And, you of course must also know the holiest days on the calender! After all, that's just common sense." She said, the boys feeling a little panicked now. Hiccup got closer and she stopped.

"Oh! And, of course you know all about Xibalba~" She said, turning and grabbing at Hiccup's chin, turning his face while holding the 'i' part in Xibalba. She shrugged and walked away.

"Good luck~ I'll see you at the execution!" She called out cheerfully, slowing her walk a little as Hiccup and Jack looked at each other. They actually needed her. He sighed, walking over there.

"Wait, no, hold it." He said, causing her to stop. She smiled, but quickly had a poker face, turning to them. Hiccup sighed, looking at her.

"...You...you're not sly. I know what you're doing. Telling us all these things you know we have absolutely no clue about just so we'll suddenly need you." She smiled and nodded.

"So you did notice!" She said, as Hiccup sighed. He looked at her, then she smiled and held out her hand.

"Deal?" She asked, as Jack ran over, holding his hand out.

"Deal!" He shouted, as Hiccup moved his arms out of the way.

"Not yet!" He said, Jack crossing his arms. Hiccup looked back at the girl.

"Let's just see how this works out, okay?" He said, the girl looking at him and nodded.

"Uh-huh. Well, then I suppose that means you'll want these back?" She asked, smiling as she held out the loaded dice from before. Hiccup looked from them to the girl, then felt around for them. He glared and nodded, taking them back.

"How did you even get those?!" He asked, Jack raising a brow and smirking.

"And where was she keeping them?" Hiccup shook his head as the girl smiled largely, jumping up and down slightly in excitement. She hugged them.

"Thank you! I'm Rapunzel! Your new partner!" She sang, humming and running over as Hiccup looked after her.

"Uh, that's partner in training!" He felt the need to point out as colorful squares of thin clothing hit them, Rapunzel coming back with a crown.

"Now put these on! Your public's waiting!" She said, putting the crown on Hiccup and walking to the corner. Jack shrugged and started stripping, same with Hiccup. He stopped, noticing Rapunzel still there.

"Um...do you mind?" Hiccup asked, as Rapunzel shrugged, shaking her head.

"No." She said, then thought about it.

"Oh, right right! I'll just be going now!" She said, walking out. She took a quick peek as they continued to undress.

"...Bye~" She quickly said before leaning as Jack smirked, his clothes fully on. He wore a thick necklace of blue, gold trimmings at the top and bottom of it, going shirtless. He put on the square clothing as a skirt of a sort, wrapping it around him and still barefoot.

"Hm, maybe they should call this place Punzerado." He said, as Hiccup raised a brow, looking at him, then knowing what he meant. Jack thought.

"Or maybe Raperado? Zel Dorado? Um-"

"Okay, no, stop right there." Hiccup said, Jack looking at him.

"What?" Jack asked, as Hiccup sighed.

"Okay. Remember earlier? When we talking about the little voice you _don't_ have? Well, for a second, let's pretend that you have one! What would it be saying about Rapunzel?" Jack thought for a moment, then smirked.

"Hot damn?" Jack said, as Hiccup groaned.

"No. No. No! Listen! We. Are partners." He said, as Jack nodded.

"We are partner..." He repeated, as Hiccup nodded.

"And we have a plan! Remember?" Hiccup questioned. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Get the gold. Go back to Berk!" Jack replied back with, Hiccup nodding.

"Exactly! And, we're pretending to be Gods! So, we put Rapunzel into the mix, and..." He said, Jack thinking about it harder this time.

"...Rapunzel is...of limits?" He asked, smiling hesitantly and wondering if he got it right, as Hiccup nodded.

"Yes! Rapunzel is off limits! Shake on it?" Hiccup said, as Jack looked at the hand. He smiled as they both did their special handshake. Clapping each other's palms, then the back of their hands, and humming as they wiggled their fingers with the others. They stopped and smiled, Jack walking to a gold plate and checking his reflection, putting on his crown.

"Besides. We're Gods, right? That means we can't give into temptation, or whatever." He said, fixing himself up as Hiccup had a hard time putting his outfit on. His thick necklace was brown with gold trimmings, his fabric a deep green color.

"Gods, huh? This is gonna be pretty tough..." He said, as Jack laughed, walking over and helping him.

"Come on, Hic, it'll be fun! Relax a little, alright? Just smile, act Godly, and follow my lead!" He said, shoving him towards the exit. Hiccup sighed, then looked over at Toothless.

"Come on, bud, let's get this over with!" He called out, Toothless bounding over and catching up with them. When they did, they heard nothing but silence. They looked down, seeing all the people of El Dorado there. Jack smiled confidently, as Hiccup stood there, looking at them all nervously, Toothless just observing. North looked at the band behind him.

"Come now, everyone. Big smiles like you mean it!" He said, as everyone started smiling and the band playing an upbeat tune. Hiccup sighed.

"Well...let's get this over with."

...

**Author's Note: So, I know it's been so long since I've updated! But, my time with the computer is pretty limited, so, I'm sorry! Anyway, lots of stuff happened. Yes, Mother Gothel is the crazy high priest whose name I keep forgetting. Anyway, I dunno, I just thought it sounded right. Also, NORTH. IT'S NORTH. I CAN'T DO RUSSIAN ACCENTS. OOPS. SORRY. So, basically, Rapunzel is Chel. Sorry about the Rapiccup...Hicunzel? I DON'T KNOW THE SHIP NAME, I'M SORRY. I'M BACK AT COMBINING NAMES LIKE JACK. But, yeah. NEXT CHAPTER IS BITS AND PIECES OF THE PARTY! ...Also...IT'S THE PART THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...Or at least the part that I'VE been waiting for. THE STARS SHALL BE IN POSITION FOR THIS CHAPTER TO INCLUDE THE STARS LINE! ...Sorry. Not sorry. Anyway, that's about it! Thank you for reading! Please review! Or not, it's alright. You reading it still brings a smile to face!**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they walked out, North turned to everyone.

"Come now, everyone! Big smiles, like you mean it!" He said, as the band started playing an upbeat tune, Hiccup straightening his hat. As they walked down, Hiccup looked around.

"So, we're going to screw this up royally...I mean, look at it this way. You're _too _good with people and I'm..." He started, going to touch a baby, who just bit him, causing him to shriek and Jack pulling him away as Hiccup looked at his now injured finger with a wince.

"...Not." Jack laughed.

"Hiccup, come on! Check this out!" He said, walking down more and seeing more people bow to them.

"Come on, Hic, look at this! We're idols! ...Well, we're more than that, but, come on, Hiccup. Relax a little!" He said, as North came up with a big bowl of red liquid.

"Ah, I see you finally arrived! Care for some?" North offered as Jack smirked.

"Don't mind if we do, North!" He beamed, handing it over to Hiccup who grabbed it warily as North let out a laugh.

"See? A big party is all you need!" He said, walking away and enjoying everything as Jack smirked and put an arm around Hiccup.

"C'mon, Hic, you know you wanna be a rebel and drink that obviously alcoholic stuff. You know I always win, too, so, no point anymore." He said, as Hiccup looked from Jack to the bowl, seeing their distorted reflections.

"...Oh, what the hell." Hiccup begrudgingly agreed, taking a big drink of the stuff, handing it to Jack.

"Atta boy!" He said, taking a huge drink himself.

...

"Okay...okay, Hic...Hic, we-we got this, ri-right?" Jack asked in a slur, as they were both on Toothless, Hiccup sighing. Jack was well already drunk, whereas Hiccup was having a nice buzz. They were about to cross a trail of rocks lit on fire by Toothless, who was ready to go and run in it. Hiccup nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sure we're good...well, pretty sure." He said, as Jack sobered up at that.

"...Wait, what?" He asked as they finally ran through, both screaming at this. Needless to say, they both made it out okay.

...

"HIC, LOOK! I'M SO TOTALLY MANLY! I COULD KICK YOUR DAD'S ASS, HAHAHAHA!" Jack said, posing, with his shadow overly muscled as Hiccup was in the background near the light, and laughing slightly.

"Oh, man, you are such an idiot...!" He mocked, laughing a little as he continued.

...

They somehow ended up on top of a giant statue of a head, that Jack swore to look like him. Hiccup saw Toothless enjoying his fair share of fish as Hiccup smiled.

"TOOTHLESS! IT'S ALL ON US! HAVE WHATEVER YOU WANT! WE'RE FAMOUS!" He said, laughing and drinking more, as Jack shoved Hiccup a little.

"Hic...Hic, look, over-over there! That dragon! That-that dragon's totally mocking me! Work your magic on him, or I will drop kick that mother!" He slurred, swaying as Hiccup laughed, looking at the dragon, holding his hands out and trying to maintain a serious face.

"D-dragon...! I command you...you stop being this...overly big thing that ruins...that ruins everyone's mood, and...if you don't, Jack will...Jack is gonna drop kick you...okay?" He said, as the 'dragon', which happened to be a fake paper one, made no response other than move around, as Jack laughed.

"You are totally sucking, watch a master handle-" He almost fell off and laughed.

"Watch me." He said, as he took a few steps back, then ran forward and screamed, landing on it and sending it crashing down. Hiccup, hearing Jack scream, sobered up slightly and looked down.

"Jack?!" He asked in worry. Jack didn't move, until he pushed everything away and laughed.

"Hiccup, I am totally a better Viking than that excuse of a lame-o you call daddy!" He said, laughing, as Hiccup, after a moment and a half-lidded stare, started to laugh too.

...

As the party got later, Hiccup was sobering up a bit more.

"...Jack...Jack, listen." He said, taking another cup of alcohol, with Jack taking his next one. How many he had, he lost count, but it was clear he was not getting sober anytime soon, considering he struggled to put his drink to his lips.

"Jack, I'm serious, listen to me. What happens if they find out about us?" He asked, as Jack shrugged.

"I dunno...something?" Hiccup sighed.

"Jack, they could execute us!" He said, as they saw four men chop something, red juices flying...serving the watermelon slices to the kids. At this, Jack's eyes widened at the realization.

"...You're right...you are...abso-positivo-lutely right, Hic. You know what we, as-as fellow partner con-artists should do?" He said in a whisper, Hiccup raised a brow. He came closer, whispering.

"Let's pretend to be their Gods." He said, as he laughed and took another drink. Hiccup blinked at this, and nodded.

"Good plan, I'll drink to that." He said, drinking more.

...

As the night of the party raged on, there were rarely anything that they could recall. Some bubbles, a few arms, masks, and a relatively drunk sounding dragon that collapsed. But, all in all, it was a great party.

...

In the morning, both Jack and Hiccup snored, grabbing onto their pillows and not wanting to see any hint of sunlight. Then, suddenly, a jangle came as they saw a cloaked figure and screamed slightly, seeing Mother Gothel, upside down. She smiled.

"Good morning, my lords!" She said, before getting back up and out. Jack blinked.

"She's back..." Hiccup groaned, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, no..." He muttered, not wanting to get up so early. Outside, Mother Gothel walked calmly to the front next to North, as she stopped next to him, looking at him with a scowl.

"And now, it's _my_ turn." North just stood there, a somewhat angry look on his face. Mother Gothel stood forward, and with a confident step and her arms outstretched, she smiled and shouted.

"The Gods, have awakened!" The sound of a horn was blown, as Hiccup and Jack struggled to get up, Hiccup tripping over the rail of the moved bed, before calmly standing in a regal pose, clearing his throat.

"Mm-hmm..." They both straightened themselves out as Rapunzel came, humming and spreading around flower petals. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Hey, Rapunzel, what's going on?" She frowned, looking at him with a worried look.

"Nothing good. Nothing good at all." She explained, Hiccup blinking at this, then, nodded with a deadpan expression.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Mother Gothel continued.

"This city has been given a great blessing! And what have we done to show our, gratitude?" She asked, looking at North with a glare.

"A meager celebration?" She said, scoffing and rolling her eyes, before turning to everyone once again.

"The Gods, deserve a proper tribute!" She shouted, as she looked over toward Hiccup and Jack, who stared dumbfounded. Men carried a tray with a bag tied with a blue ribbon and slightly decorated as the crowd gasped at this. Hiccup and Jack seemed pretty impressed with this so far, as Mother Gothel continued, moving toward the bag, the ribbons slowly falling.

"The beginning of a new era... The dawning of a new age! Demands..." They bag suddenly started to glow a green glow, as it burned away, revealing a person of the city, tied.

"Sacrifice." She said, the citizens gasping, along with North for his villager. Hiccup and Jack stared as Mother Gothel lifted the man without touching him, his groans heard. Hiccup glared.

"I don't like this..." Jack looked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, we've got to do something..." As Mother Gothel pushed the man forward, the man vegetated and lifeless, she removed her hood as he stood at the edge, at the bottom a whirlpool leading to who knew where. Mother Gothel lifted the bat, yelling as she was about to hit him. And just when she was about to land the fatal blow,

"STOP!" She stopped at the sound of Hiccup's voice. She turned, seeing them walk with their arms outstretched, their hands making a 'stop' gesture. North watched in shock, as did Rapunzel while she bowed, as they walked toward Mother Gothel.

"This is not a proper tribute!" Hiccup said, as Jack walked to grab the man, who had just collapsed. Mother Gothel stood in shock and confusion.

"You do not want tribute?" She asked, as Jack tried to think quick, carrying the man.

"No, no no, we-we want tribute. Uh, it's just that, uh-Hiccup, tell him." He said, as Mother Gothel looked from Jack with a scowl, to Hiccup, her arms crossed. Hiccup looked from Jack to her, then put his hand on his hips, his arm making a dramatic motion toward the sky as he said with a dramatic face,

"The stars are not in position for this tribute!" He said, as Mother Gothel looked up, Jack finally putting his two cents in while dragging the man.

"Like he says!" He looked at Mother Gothel.

"The stars." Drag.

"Can't do it." He dragged him away, then came back for one moment.

"Not today." They dragged him away again. Mother Gothel looked at this spectacle with a quizzical look on her face, before looking at Hiccup, who gave her an even more stern and serious look, causing her to be shocked at the fact that they were in fact _serious_.

"Ah...Perhaps it is possible I misread...the heavens..." She admitted, as Jack came by.

"Don't worry about it. To err is human, to forgive-" He said smacked by Hiccup who kept a calm look on his face the whole time, while North came up with a smile on his face.

"Well, since that tribute was bust...my lords, my the people of El Dorado offer..._our_ tribute." He said, as he gestured to women coming out, holding plates upon plates piled with gold...even the plates themselves were made of actual gold, the people of El Dorado gasping at the sight of it. Hiccup and Jack stared in amazement and awe, a smile on their face as they gasped at the treasure. North smirked, gesturing to the gold still.

"My lords, does this please you?" He asked, as they nodded, before Jack cleared his throat, both snapping out of it and retaining the serious composure.

"Yes, um, certainly accetpable."

"Yes, lovely. It'll do." They said at the same time, North nodding and laughing.

"I knew it! The Gods have made their choice! To Xibalba?" They nodded eagerly as, in the background, Rapunzel shook her head.

"...TO XIBALBA!" They shouted, as the people cheered, Rapunzel groaned and facepalming.

"Those idiots..." She said, as the woman pushed the gold back and threw it over their heads, their smiling faces gone as they saw their precious gold thrown into the abysmal whirlpool below. They turned and saw their gold literally go down and as soon as Rapunzel showed up, her expression that of a silently angry one, they smiled, looking at Rapunzel.

"U-uh, Rapunzel...? Where are they, uh..._throwing_ the gold?" She rolled her eyes.

"They're sending it to Xibalba! The spirit world?!" She said, as they stared, their stared going from a happy shock, to just complete and utter horror. She smiled angrily.

"I'll take care of it." She said, walking toward North. She moved over and smiled.

"Um, North? Oh, North? Yeah...they changed their minds of sending it to Xibalba..." She said, as they looked at the two staring at the gold being thrown down. Rapunzel nodded.

"Mm-hmm, yeah..." She smoothed out her dress with a slight smile.

"They wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown to them." She said, as North looked then took a deep breath and yelled.

"STOP!" They stopped and turned at that, the only sound that being a plate rolling toward the whirlpool, Hiccup stopping it with his foot. North smiled.

"They wish to bask!" He shouted, as the gold was being carried to their room. She walked over toward the two who smirked at Rapunzel.

"Nice work, partner." Jack said, giving her a light punch on the shoulder, as Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah...you saved us there." He said, as Rapunzel nodded, walking with them toward the temple. Mother Gothel watched in complete and utter confusion at the scene. She then looked at North, who smirked at _his_ gift being carried to the temple. He caught Mother Gothel staring and made a smug face, giving a laugh and walking away. She glared, then sneered.

"Smile while you can."

...

On the shores of the very beaches Hiccup and Jack landed on, a skull was crushed as men walked among the island. The man known as Stoick the Vast took a breath and saw the prints of two men...and a dragon.

"...They were here." He said, as Gobber sighed.

"When are you gonna admit you're worried for the boy?" Stoick looked at him.

"Of course I'm worried for the boy. He's with that thing and the weird Jack boy. What kind of a name is Jack?" He said, as Gobber shrugged.

"Well, whatever kind of name, he's here, we know he's here, and we know where they'd go." He nodded.

"El Dorado. The City of Gold...when I find that boy, I'll...I'll-"

"Do nothing. Because you can't, Stoick, and you know it."

"...I know. But, on one hand...we'll have enough gold for the entire village and then some."

...

**Author's Note: **So, I'M BACK! And I apologize for being gone for 2 FREAKING MONTHS. I know, I promised I was gonna update, but, out computers were done for and I had no way of writing the next chapter, so, I really apologize! Anyway, I hope I made it up to you with this chapter, and I hope you guys haven't given up all hope with me. Really, I apologize. I really, really, really, REALLY do! Anyway, the party was in here, and I hope you enjoyed reading about wasted Jack and Hiccup as much as I enjoyed writing it. My personal favorite part was with the dragon. XD Then, I FINALLY GOT TO WRITE IT. THE "STARS ARE NOT IN POSITION" LINE. I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED. So, today was a short chapter and I thoroughly apologize for that. So, thank you for continuing to read if you are, and, that's about it! Hope you enjoyed this! BYE~


End file.
